I Feel Pretty
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: (Wonder Woman's the lead character.) Anyway, after saving Gotham, the JL is invited to a nice lil' party at the Gotham Hotel. Bruce Wayne decideds to pay for the girl's dresses. There is no point; it's just for fun.. BMWW & HGGL


"I Feel Pretty"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all the wonderful superheroes. They're property of DC Comics, Warner Bros., Bob Kane... other people I don't know about... Spoilers: None really. Slight "Maid of Honor" and "Wildcard" Rating: PG-13 (as usual)  
  
Sum up: Told from Wonder Woman's side... The JL is invited to a Gotham benefit; Mr. Wayne decides to buy the girls dresses. 'Nuff said.  
  
^  
  
"There you are, Commissioner," Diana said as she literally handed the Joker over to the Gotham Police.  
  
Commissioner Gordon nodded. "Thank Heavens the seven of you responded. Joker could have taken out the entire city with his 'laughing' gas."  
  
"It was no trouble," Superman assured and gave a small nod as well. "We're just glad that we could help."  
  
"That's the last one," Hawkgirl stated when she landed besides the princess; she held an unconscious Harley Quinn in her grasp. She happily handed the criminal over to Gordon and sighed with exhaustion.  
  
The Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz, and The Flash also joined the Amazon. Batman had disappeared, but that was no surprise. He never hung around to get praised or answer questions.  
  
That wasn't his style.  
  
"Do you need anymore help, Commissioner?" Lantern asked.  
  
The older man shook his head. "No, thank you. You've already done more than enough."  
  
"All right. Let's go home," Flash suggested.  
  
The Justice League gave another goodbye and headed toward the Javelin-7. GL carried Flash on a platform he had created with the power of his ring as the rest flew.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the team parked the ship in the Watchtower and filed out. They were all drained, hungry, and dirty but wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.  
  
Wonder Woman watched Hawkgirl, Lantern, and Flash plop onto the sofa as Superman and J'onn walked to the kitchen.  
  
"We'll whip up some supper. You all rest," the Man of Steel told as he and the Martian left the room.  
  
Diana sat down on the comfortable chair and allowed her tired body to slouch. She didn't care about her posture at the moment or what the others would say. She just wanted to relax.  
  
The princess was surprised when she saw Hawkgirl lay her head in John's lap and her legs on Flash's.  
  
(Those three are strange ones...)  
  
After dinner, Diana walked to her wing of the Watchtower and into her personal quarters. She closed the door behind her and took off her golden tiara. She sat down on her bed, pulled off her red boots, and unzipped her patriotic uniform.  
  
^  
  
The next morning, Diana showered and got dressed. She could smell the aroma of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen and could hear Hawkgirl and Green Lantern squawking at one another. The princess smirked to herself and joined them in the kitchen. She needed a glass of orange juice.  
  
"You're not supposed to pour the batter like that!" GL criticized and stole the bowl from the redhead's hands.  
  
"What are you complaining about? It doesn't make a difference."  
  
"You're splashing it everywhere!"  
  
Hawkgirl shook her head. "Does this look like a military kitchen, John?"  
  
"No, but –"  
  
"Then it shouldn't be run like one."  
  
"You're just being stubborn."  
  
"Me? Why you pompous piece of –"  
  
The Amazon left the room, in search of quieter companions. She found the other three watching television.  
  
"Morning, Princess," Flash greeted. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Diana sat down next to Superman. "What are you watching?" she asked him.  
  
"The news."  
  
The Gotham anchorwoman suddenly took the brunette's attention. "Yesterday, The Justice League prevented the Joker from spreading his deadly laughing gas throughout the entire city. We now go to April Magee, live from city hall. April?"  
  
"Thank you, Jane. The mayor of Gotham, in response to the Joker's attempted homicidal scheme, called a press conference early this morning. Commissioner Gordon is also in attendance. Wait, here's the mayor now."  
  
A middle-aged man who wore glasses straightened his tie and stepped to the podium. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Last night, our fair city was once again a target for inexcusable crime. Because Batman and the rest of The Justice League –"  
  
Flash interrupted. "Batman and the REST of –?"  
  
Diana cut him off. "Quiet."  
  
"We are safe once again, and we owe quite a bit of gratitude to these seven extraordinary people. What I am proposing is a banquet in honor of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl, and The Martian Manhunter in the Gotham Hotel, one week from tonight." After a moment of applause, the mayor continued. "I just wanted to say 'Thank you' to the magnificent seven in a way that best suits true heroes."  
  
"That's very kind," the princess observed.  
  
Superman shrugged. "He's trying to gather votes for his reelection in November."  
  
The commissioner then stepped up the podium to discuss security precautions for the city. Diana didn't pay much attention.  
  
After his speech, the anchorwoman introduced another reporter who was at another event.  
  
"This is James Wade reporting from the labs at Wayne Tech where the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne, has just announced the new space program that will go into affect in October."  
  
Diana's heart flustered when she saw Bruce Wayne, who she knew was Batman, answer the media's questions. He looked refined in this perfectly tailored, black suit and red tie and wore a lovely smile.  
  
"Mr. Wayne? Did you hear about the mayor's invitation to the Justice League?" a female reporter asked.  
  
He nodded and gave a practiced chuckle. "I did, and I think that it is a great idea. Honestly, I'm ashamed I hadn't thought of it first."  
  
Diana noticed Superman slightly roll his eyes. She had to hide her smirk.  
  
"But I will thank the ladies of the Justice League my own way. I'm offering to pay for the dresses Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman will be wearing to the banquet. Beautiful heroines such as they should be attired to fit their individual personalities, strengths, and other important attributes."  
  
"He wants to buy us dresses?" Hawkgirl asked when she came into the room.  
  
"That's what the billionaire said," Flash remarked. "Anyway, if you accept the deal, he'll probably have you fitted by a designer."  
  
Diana ignored their conversation and focused on the interview.  
  
"Is it true that you know Wonder Woman on a personal level?"  
  
"On a personal level? Well, I've only met her once...at a party in Paris," Bruce Wayne responded. "That's not very personal."  
  
"But you still want to provide their evening gowns?" another reporter questioned.  
  
"Yes." The blue-eyed billionaire faced the camera and spoke directly to the ladies. "Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman, if you'd like to accept my offer, please contact me."  
  
^  
  
"Oh Hera," Wonder Woman muttered as she and Hawkgirl walked up to the mansion's front door.  
  
"Ditto that. How could anyone live in a joint this big?" Hawkgirl questioned, probably not expecting an answer. She rang the doorbell, and an older man opened the door.  
  
"Good afternoon. Please come it," he said with a distinguished English accent. "Master Wayne will be with you shortly. Can I get either of you anything while you wait?"  
  
The women declined and watched as the billionaire made his way down the stairs of his humongous home.  
  
Bruce Wayne smiled, took Diana's hand, and kissed it. "It's good to see you again, Wonder Woman."  
  
"The feelings are mutual, Mr. Wayne. But please, call me Diana."  
  
He nodded. "Call me Bruce." The dark-haired man then turned to Hawkgirl so he could kiss her hand as well, but she resisted.  
  
"No kiss needed, but thanks anyway. It's the thought that counts."  
  
Bruce smiled. "I'm glad you two have agreed to my offer. I was –"  
  
"Hold on," Hawkgirl interrupted. "We'll accept on one condition."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"After the banquet, you must see that the dresses are auctioned off and that all the money is donated to the charities we've chosen, including the Central City orphanage and the Gotham Children's Hospital."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Great. Let's go then."  
  
"One moment," Bruce said and turned to look at the young redheaded woman who had walked in unnoticed.  
  
For a second, Diana could feel a stab of jealousy in her gut and hated her irrational emotion. The princess pushed back the feeling and tried to make sense of the situation, and then it came to her.  
  
The young lady had to be Batgirl.  
  
"This is my close acquaintance, Barbara Gordon," he introduced. "She'll be helping you both."  
  
Diana wrinkled her forehead. "You're not coming?"  
  
"Of course not," Bruce told with a laugh. "Not only would it be a little inappropriate, but I did only say that I'd pay for it." His butler helped him with his coat and handed him a briefcase. "She'll take care of you. Good day, ladies. I'll see you next week."  
  
^  
  
The Amazon winced as the saleswoman finished lacing up the back of the dark orange dress. When she was fastened inside, Diana stepped out of the dressing room to "model" for her companions.  
  
"Now that is sickening," Hawkgirl muttered loudly and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Diana frowned. "Is it that bad?"  
  
"No. It's just that no matter what color you wear, you still look so damn good." The Thanagarian huffed and sat down beside Miss Gordon.  
  
"You know that you're beautiful, Hawkgirl," Diana stated.  
  
"She's just picky," Barbara added with a smile. "After we're done with Chanel, we'll head over to Versace. They've already pulled some items for Hawkgirl, and they've even made a couple of one-of-a-kind masks."  
  
^  
  
"Why would any woman want this on her chest?" Diana questioned as she looked over the many "water" bras, as Barbara had called them. The three women were searching for undergarments to wear beneath the gowns they had purchased.  
  
"Because not all of us had been built as you've been," Hawkgirl told and quickly glanced down at her own breasts. "Hey, the one you've got is cute. Do they have that in a thirty-four –?"  
  
"But why all the colors?" Diana continued. "If they're only to be worn under the dresses, why not just have them in basic skin shades? Why all the pastels and reds?"  
  
Hawkgirl answered, "For the men," and Barbara giggled.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"The men, Princess. The underwear has to be appetizing for the men."  
  
"You must be joking."  
  
The winged redhead shook her head. "Nope, and I'm glad that I'm not."  
  
^  
  
Diana pressed her lips together to evenly distribute the lipstick she had applied. Her long, dark hair had been secured in a bun. She wore a midnight blue, strapless, evening gown that possessed a slit on its side; it reached her leg mid-thigh.  
  
The princess pulled on a pair of matching gloves and took a final look at her reflection. When she was content with how she looked, she turned off her room's lights and walked into the hallway of the Watchtower.  
  
"Wow!" Flash exclaimed when he caught sight of Diana. He then added a "Double wow" when Hawkgirl came to join them.  
  
"Thanks, Flash."  
  
"Yes. Thank you," Diana said and smiled. "You look very nice as well."  
  
The Flash wore a suit, similar to his usual battle suit, but this one was black and looked much more expensive.  
  
The redheaded Hawkgirl wore her pale gold, Versace dress along with strappy sandals and an elegant masquerade mask. The mask covered the skin surrounding her eyes but did not conceal her wonderfully curled hair.  
  
Much more daring than Diana's, her dress was extremely short and revealed a hint of Thanagarian cleavage. It was also completely backless to accommodate her wings.  
  
John Stewart then came into the hallway wearing a tasteful black suit and a bright green dress shirt. His jaw dropped when he laid his glowing eyes on Hawkgirl.  
  
"Hey, GL," Flash greeted. "Did you see these divas? Holy shit, right? Good thing they're with us."  
  
"What's wrong?" Diana asked the speechless Green Lantern. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Before he could reply, Hawkgirl interrupted. "Let's get a move on. We'll be late." She then locked arms with both Flash and Lantern. "Tell Superman and J'onn that we're leaving."  
  
Wonder Woman nodded and turned to walk in the other direction. Soon enough, she located The Manhunter and The Man of Steel.  
  
^  
  
"Great Hera."  
  
The Justice League entered the Gotham Hotel's exquisite ballroom, and the elite of Gotham society greeted them. She still couldn't believe the city had spent so much money on them.  
  
"Now this is the life," Flash shared and snatched a glass of champagne from a waiter. "We should do this more often."  
  
The mayor of Gotham City then came up to the six superheroes to welcome each of them and shake their hands.  
  
"Mr. Mayor, Batman wanted me to express his gratitude, but he could not attend tonight due to unforeseen circumstances," Superman told. "We'd also like to personally thank you."  
  
"Please, it was nothing. I just wish we could do more for you."  
  
"There is no need," J'onn stated. "This is more than enough."  
  
Diana, Superman, and Hawkgirl separated from the rest to speak with billionaire Bruce Wayne. He was smiling, holding a half empty wine glass.  
  
"Hello, Superman. It's a pleasure to see you again." A small smirk tugged at the man's lips as they shook hands, and Diana noticed it.  
  
"Yes. How are you?" Superman asked with slightly narrowed eyes. "Still doing business with Lexcorp?"  
  
"Wayne Enterprises has been avoiding that company as of late." Bruce then shifted his focus to the women. "Ladies, you both look absolutely stunning."  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," Hawkgirl responded quickly. "Money can do wondrous things."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Well, it didn't have to help much with you two, who are naturally beautiful."  
  
"Don't mind her." Diana explained, trying to apologize. "She's not much of a people person."  
  
"She's still friendlier than Batman," Superman stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Not to intrude," Flash said after he quickly joined them, "but I need to get my groove on. Hawkgirl, let's get on that floor. You could shake your tail feathers."  
  
As she was dragged away, Hawkgirl yelled, "I'm a Hawk, not a peacock, you idiot."  
  
"It's an expression."  
  
The Princess couldn't help but laugh. They were so entertaining.  
  
"I believe Flash had a great idea," Superman shared. "Diana, would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." Once they excused themselves, the heroes walked to the dance floor and began to dance to the band's rendition of Sinatra's "Luck be a Lady."  
  
The Amazon wasn't exactly graceful on her feet, but The Man of Steel made up for her incompetence. He wasn't a bad dancer at all, and she was enjoying herself.  
  
She glanced over his strong shoulder and saw J'onn standing by the punch bowl, next to Flash. They were speaking to the commissioner's daughter and her handsome, dark-haired date. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were standing in a dark corner, also engaged in a conversation... a very close, private conversation.  
  
The song ended, and the crowd applauded. Before the next song began, Bruce Wayne tapped Superman on the shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" he requested politely, looking at the brunette but speaking to her dance partner.  
  
"Sure." Superman threw Diana a slanted smile and left to join J'onn and Flash.  
  
Bruce Wayne then placed one of his hands on her slender waist and took her hand into his other. She couldn't help feeling thrilled when he pulled her close. His scent was unbelievably intoxicating, and she didn't mind at all.  
  
She knew that she had to enjoy herself and be comfortable that night.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked with his lips close to her ear. Bruce had evidently realized her pleasure when he brought her near.  
  
"It's a lovely party," she replied casually. "You?"  
  
"It's getting better." He slightly pulled away to make eye contact. Their faces were only centimeters apart. "I'm glad I decided to come."  
  
"So am I," Diana blurted without thought; she nearly winced with irritation.  
  
"Let's get out of here. My limousine's –"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but that won't be possible."  
  
"For a good reason, I hope."  
  
"I don't just leave with a man I've met at a party."  
  
A smile formed on his lips. "Fair enough, Miss Ambassador. Tomorrow night then. Dinner at my place."  
  
"Sounds delightful, but was that a request or command?"  
  
"However you'd wish to take it."  
  
Diana could feel her cheeks burning as the song ended. She thanked him for the dance and began to walk away, but he placed a hand on her forearm to stop her.  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
The Amazon lightly kissed his cheek and whispered, "Try not to wear black. You always wear black."  
  
^  
  
"That was some CRAZY party!" Flash announced as he stumbled to a sofa. He was completely inebriated.  
  
Hawkgirl and Lantern only said goodnight and walked to their quarters. Diana thought nothing of their unusual, laconic attitudes and turned to look at J'onn, Superman, and Flash.  
  
"I think you need to get some sleep, Flash," Wonder Woman reported and pulled off her gloves.  
  
The boy grinned. "Only if you tuck me in, Princess."  
  
"I'll get him to bed," Superman told. "You all get some sleep. I'll take first watch."  
  
Flash groaned. "Oh, just what I wanted. Every woman's fantasy putting ME to bed..."  
  
Diana thanked Superman and headed for her room. She had a date with "Batman" in less than twenty hours and was already debating over what she should wear. She was so excited but did not want anyone to know.  
  
At least, not yet.  
  
The Princess then noticed two figures standing outside Hawkgirl's room. They hadn't noticed the third party because they were too busy being occupied with one another.  
  
John Stewart leaned in and pressed his lips to Shayera Hol's. With her shoes in her hand, she wrapped her right arm around his neck and pulled him closer. Casually, she turned the doorknob with her free hand, and they slipped into her quarters.  
  
Diana smiled to herself and stepped into her room as well. Without even turning on a light, she took off her dress and undid her hair. She put on a soft nightgown and crawled into her warm bed.  
  
The Princess fell asleep, smiling.  
  
THE END  
  
A lil' corny but not too shabby, right? (Especially when written by a Bat/Cat shipper...) 


End file.
